Umbrella stands, in particular those for large umbrellas for use in cafés or restaurants, are often so-called cantilevered umbrellas in which the pole is situated at the side of the umbrella covering so that the sheltered area underneath the umbrella is not affected by the pole. In umbrellas of this type, the pole is subjected to bending so that a high force is exerted to the umbrella stand. For this reason, the umbrella stands are anchored in the soil usually by setting them in concrete. The requirements to the technician, however, are relatively high in this case as it is of importance to align the umbrella stand exactly in the vertical line.